Godzilla VS Alpha Muto
by Jamesvelectric
Summary: 6 months after the destruction in Tokyo and San Francisco, Godzilla saved the day and returns to the ocean. Only what's left for Muto offspring that survived from the blast, goes to Japan to feed of Nuclear energy to become stronger to attack the world. Meanwhile, Ash and the gangs goes to G Fest event in San Francisco, gets involved by Henchmen who wants answer from Ford Brody.


Godzilla VS Alpha Muto

Written By

James Viveros

After Godzilla saves San Francisco from MUTO stands for (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism) as He swims back to the Ocean and people cheered to the King of the Monsters from saving the world.

Beneath under the ruins, A surviving offspring hatched out from the bubble egg and covered in Slime, had a burn injury from the humongous explosion that almost wiped out the whole Nest, a parasite spider like creature falls in the water and flows to the broken pipeline and sprouts outside and crawls to the San Francisco bay.

Six Months later, at beneath the ocean of Pacific in Japan. A JSDF Submarianes are on the search for a sunken nuclear boat that is stored a warhead, to avoid a radiation leak that could spread widely across the Oshima Island. On JDS Kenryu Sub, Crew members are tracking on sonar for sighting the warhead.

"Any Status report" said Capt. Yuri telling to his crew members if they spotted something.

"Nani Mo! Sir, Not one bit" responded Crew one as there's no trace on the radar.

'Then we'll keep searching" Capt. Yuri Commanded, "Hai!" Crews responded.

Capt. Yuri strolls around inside the submarine base with lots of monitors of maps, radar and camera views to find any object hidden the ocean, His thoughts of saving people in Japan from another Disaster cause

"Here's this", As he begin to speak, "Our Duty is to spot those warheads at all cost, I know it should be somewhere around in the Sea. We all know that many civilians from Western lost their lives and now shows that our new lessons from natural disasters like Gojira, Now it's up to us to destroy that monster before it wreaks havoc when the day comes. Japan is counting on us, Got it!"

"Yosh" Respond all the crews. Yuri goes to the Radio and contact to other sub for any sight of the Nuclear Missile.

"Command JDS Furito, Any sign of the bomb, Command."

"Negative Cap, Nothing appears, Over!" Respond from JDS Furito's Pilot Katsuro. "What about the data?" Cap Yuri asked if any luck for radiation sensor pick up.

"Well Captain, for straight days It's the same record of no Warhead detected.

"Alright, It can't be too far". Yuri voice over to the speaker "Will do." Katsuro agreed with his motivation to be sure to find the sunken ship on time.

Outside of the sea, a strange Giant shadow swam by in Eerie without getting spotted. "Let's contact to other subs nearby to help us out to track it, So we can stop the nuclear leak" As Katsuro comes up a backup plan.

"Hai! Sounds good!" Yuri accepts his ideas. "That way they'll trace it easy peasy. I'll communicate with the Subs" Meanwhile two crew members heard the captain's conversation which they mentioned Lunch. "Ooh! I'll go for "SUB" Sandwich!" said Daichi, Kenryu's crew member. "Add up with squishy sushi" Darien replied as he suggesting with sub sandwich choice.

"Uhh, I'll prefer with Salami meat" Daichi changed subject as he wants something better.

Darien then suddenly changes of Japan's Famous Seafood. "Otherwise, a meaty Oyster will do. Well, it's Japan's Favorite Sub.

"Tell me about it" Daichi noticed as a Pun Joke.

"HEY!, Enough with Sub Jokes" A highly Voice comes over from Captain Yuri which it freaked out Daichi and Darien.

"Perhaps I want to see you get moving" Yuri with a serious attitude ordered two crew to get back on track. Outside of deep blue green sea, a shadow creature swims near the surface and heads straight to the subs. "You know" Darien began to whisper. "We'll get a sandwich after searching this boring search party, Cuz I'm stressful that I'm sitting here all day in this chair" "Ha" Daichi began to laugh. "I guess that's pretty stressful to say that"

Then a radar began to sound off, detecting it. "Huh, what" Darien and Daichi took a look of what's happening, The Sensor monitor flashing clockwise and shows a blurry object heading their way.

"CAPTAIN" Darien began to yell out loud. Captain was shocked; the submarine alarm began to sound off out loud, "Everyone, towards your station" Capt. Yuri commanded crews without panicking. "Yosh, got it! Crew began tracking the unidentified threat. Yuri grabs the JSDF Subs phone and reached to other teams. "JDS Furito, Capt. Yuri speaking, Do you copy, Come in? "

"I hear you" Furito's Team responded. "We're receiving the trackers too, I've contacted the other sub crews, and they're on their way for support!"

"Turn on the underwater cameras" Yuri commands them in an emergency situation. As the underwater cameras is on and shows beneath the surface, they've spotted an object in the distance. "There's Gojira!" Daichi cried out to the Captain, "Load the Torpedoes." As they begin to load the bombs. "Umm, Captain! I don't think its Godzilla." Darien noticed it closer with camera zoom. "It's not even Godzilla at all, it's…."

"A Monster" Yuri interrupted and became worried. "It just ate the sunken nuclear submarine's Warhead" the crew updated of what's happening over there. "Doesn't matter, just destroy it!" Yuri without choice commanded to attack and kills the creature. "A parasite monster begins to charge a mysterious light that's coming from its chest and glows a "Y" Shape. Crews are hurrying to aim at its target as the Torpedo bomb still loading its place. The Creature's chest began to get brighter, brighter and brighter, a red electromagnetic pulse starts to rise. "Now, FIRE" Yuri ordered to shoot the bomb but then, The creature release the EMP blast that spread to 3 miles and the JSDF submarine lost the power and others couldn't communicate and try to find a backup generator as the whole sub was pitch black and it's hard for marines to find the backup switch till then, "I found it" cried out one of crew flipped the switch, the whole power came back on. Then they heard the sound, "What the hell was that" Captain Yuri was concerned and ordered to turn the system "Try to turn on the underwater camera" As Daichi startup the monitor and shows the screen in Japanese "System ready" as it got quite in few second and creatures face shows up at the monitor and freaked everyone out as the sub is under attack and wall was ripped from scratch begin to leak out water as JSDF Furito came to rescue by shooting the torpedo at the creature as backup, the kaiju turns around and heads straight to the sub, "Fire" Capt Yuri command to aim at the Target and hits on the back, raged from the pain, the kaiju charged and split the JSDF Furito into half and exploded. Yuri was shockingly to see the horror of loss sub, furious of losing his men, "Light it up!" "Fire torpedo 2" Crew shoots the kaiju and he swim to the sub and damaging it. "Hang on mates, If we die, we die in honor….For JAPAN!" Then suddenly, they hear the screech roar in the distance that everyone knows from before.


End file.
